Your my love forever and always
by BAUMember
Summary: My version on how Stella will leave the team, its from the season 6 cliff and contains character death...please RnR, thanks lots x


A/N Ok Melina is leaving I'm still sad about that, so this is my one shot on how Stella will leave the show, this follows up from the season 6 cliff hanger that we all hated, it contains character death...

Walking out of the light house Danny smiled when he saw Lindsay and Lucy, as he got closer he wrapped his arms around both his girls and gave them a hug, "I was so worried that I would not see you again" Lindsay cried into Danny's shoulder, "It's Ok it's all over we are safe" Danny spoke softly as he rubbed Lindsay's back. Looking up he glanced behind him to see his friends and co workers who had saved the lives of his family, he mouthed a silent "Thank you" to Mac and the team, Smiling Mac gave a nod in reply then watched as the family where lead away to a nearby police car that would take them home.

"What a night huh" Stella said as she and Mac drove back into the city leaning her head back against the seat Stella looked over at Mac, "I know I'm just so happy that the three of them are all safe and well" Mac replied, Stella could see his hand was shaking, reaching over she gently took it in hers, linking her fingers with his she rubbed her thumb over it in small soothing circles, "Thanks" Mac smiled as he gently squeezed her hand, "That's what we do Mac we take care of each other" Stella replied, as she flashed her trade mark smile the same as she did all those years ago after the bombing incident, it was that night that Mac realised that he loved Stella and they had been together ever since. Just as Mac was about to take the next junction and head towards their apartment his cell phone rang, handing the phone to Stella he listened as she answered the call.

"Bonasera"

"Stella its Lindsay I need your help" Lindsay spoke franticly in a low tone.

"Lindsay what is it, what's happened" Stella asked, causing Mac to slow down and stop the SUV.

"He's not dead Stella he is here in our apartment he has taking Lucy hostage please help us we need you" Lindsay begged down the phone.

"Who's not dead you mean Shane Casey" Stella answered, at that point Mac sensed the fear in Stella's voice and put his foot down, "Phone Don and get back up" Mac franticly spoke, as he raced through the streets towards Lindsay and Danny's apartment. Slowly pulling up outside they both climbed out and walked up to the 4th floor, reaching the front door Mac and Stella could hear Lucy crying and Danny trying to reason with Casey, "Please just let me have her, she has done nothing wrong, it's me you want not her" Danny pleaded, "I want you to know what it feels like to have something you love so much taken away from you, I want you to feel my pain" Casey answered as he let the gun hover next to Lucy's small head.

"She is just a baby please she is scared, let me have her" Danny spoke with tears in his eyes, "No, and if you ask again I will kill her" Casey snapped as he lost his patience. "Ok I won't, but she will stop crying if you give her a toy" Danny replied, keeping his eyes firmly on Danny, Casey reached over and grabbed one of Lucy's teddy's "Here now be quiet" he said as he handed Lucy the stuffed toy.

Outside the apartment door Stella and Mac looked at each other, "What do we do, if we go charging in Casey will shoot her and we can't risk that" Stella said as she looked at Mac, "I know that" Mac replied as he rubbed his face, just then down the corridor two familiar faces appeared Don and Sheldon walked down the hallway, Mac motioned for them to stop before he got up and walked towards them, "What's going on" asked Don once Mac was at his side, "Casey he's not dead, he is holding Lucy and Daniel hostage" Mac spoke, "Where is Lindsay and how the hell did he survive that fall and get back here so quick, I thought there where police scanning the area for his body" Sheldon asked as he looked at Don, "Hey I don't know but believe me when this is over with I will get answers" he replied.

As the three men slowly started walking towards the door they stopped and crouched down next to Stella, they listened again to the conversation between Danny and Casey and could hear Lucy's faint cries. "We need to get in there" commented Don as he looked at Mac, "Yes I know but we can't risk their lives" Mac replied in a faint voice. Remembering that Lucy's room was furthest down the hall, Stella had a idea, "I have a spare key, we can sneak in and get to Lindsay and Danny's room without being noticed that will give us a better chance, she said looking at the team, "Ok let's do it" Mac replied, quietly unlocking the door Stella slowly opened it, glancing down the hall way she could see Danny he had her back to her, he was taking to Casey, looking in the other direction Stella saw Lindsay sitting huddled against the bedroom door, when she saw Stella she almost screamed.

"Ssh" Stella said as she placed her finger on her lips, nodding in acknowledgement Lindsay watched as Stella and Mac sneaked into the apartment, once they reached the main bedroom Lindsay grabbed Stella and held her tight, "Please help my baby" she whispered.

"It's Ok stay calm we will get Lucy don't worry" Stella replied as she watched Don and Sheldon hide behind the room door. Neither one of them dared to speak or move in case they got caught, "Where is that loving wife of yours" they heard Casey ask from down the hallway, just then Lindsay froze to the spot, looking over at Stella and Mac she pleaded for them to hide on the closet, as Don and Sheldon took cover under the bed, as footsteps echoed along the hall way, Lindsay looked out to see Danny followed by Casey who was holding Lucy, Lindsay dared not speak as she feared for her daughter's life. "You move now" Casey ordered as he spotted Lindsay, cautiously walking towards Danny, Lindsay kept her focus on him at all times, "Mama" Lucy cried when she saw her mom, feeling the tears fall Lindsay had to be strong and resist the urge to run to her daughter. "In the bedroom now" Casey ordered as he stood in the door way, watching Danny and Lindsay step into the room he watched as they hugged each other, "Oh My isn't this just sweet, you see my brother didn't get a chance to have happiness because you took that away from him" Casey sneered as he glared at Danny.

"Danny had nothing to do with your brother's death, he was not even a cop then" Lindsay replied hoping she could make Casey see sense. "I don't care he will pay the ultimate sacrifice for what happened to my brother" Casey yelled angrily.

"We need to get Casey's attention so that Danny can get Lucy from him" Mac said as he looked at Stella, nodding in agreement Stella then looked over at Don and Sheldon, as Don created a noise Casey turned round and charged towards the bedroom, "Who is there show yourself or I shoot the kid" he yelled which caused Lucy to cry more. Slowly walking from the bedroom Sheldon and Don stood in front of Casey, "I see the team has arrived how exciting" he smirked, "In the bedroom now" he ordered waving his gun around.

Seeing that Casey's attention was elsewhere Stella decided to take a chance, creeping up behind Casey she whacked him over the head with her gun, "What the" Casey shouted as he turned around, coming face to face with Stella he became dizzy, seeing her chance Stella grabbed Lucy from his arms and held her close, "Give her back now or I will shoot you" Casey ordered as he pointed the gun at Stella's head, Stella being Stella refused to move "Go ahead kill me then you will be sent down for the murder of a cop" she replied keeping her voice steady, "Ok you said it" Casey replied, just then a shot was fired.

"No" Lindsay screamed as she watched Stella and Lucy fall to the floor, in one swift movement Don and Sheldon had Casey handcuffed and on the ground, his weapon out of reach, Mac, Lindsay and Danny raced towards Lucy and Stella, "Oh no" Lindsay cried when she saw the blood "Mama" Lucy suddenly whimpered from Stella's arms.

Reaching down to lift Lucy, Lindsay saw the wound in Stella's chest, "Mac, Stella is hurt we need EMS" Lindsay shouted towards her boss, as Mac crouched next to Stella he held her hand, "Hey you don't give up on me I need you" Mac smiled as he brushed a few hairs from her face, "Mac" Stella replied breathlessly "I can't breathe", looking into his partners eyes Mac saw the fear in then, the strong fire that he was used to seeing in Stella's eyes where disappearing instead he could see the coldness of her orbs look back at him "You need to stay with me I need you" he said trying to stay positive, "Cant Mac" came the reply as Stella closed her eyes, "Yes you can, you know why because I want to marry you so we can grow old together and have lots of babies" Mac smiled, "I want a daughter as beautiful as you and a son just as handsome, you hear me you can't leave me, we have so much to do together" Mac replied.

Pulling a small tiffany's box from inside his jacket pocket Mac opened it to reveal a white gold, emerald and diamond encrusted engagement ring, "I was going to ask you tonight, but no time like the present huh" Mac smiled as Stella opened her eyes. Perching on one knee Mac looked deep into her soul, "Stella Bonasera you are my life my soul and my love, you have made these past 10 years the best of my life, I love you with all my heart, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife" Mac said as a few tears fell, looking at Stella he waited for the reply, as Stella heard Mac's proposal she felt tears fall from her eyes, "Yes" she muttered as her breathing became shallow, slipping the ring onto Stella's finger he leaned down to kiss her lips, "I love you" he smiled, "Love You" Stella replied before closing her eyes again.

Looking down at Stella's beautiful face Mac knew she was gone, leaning down he kissed her lips once more before holding her body close to his, suddenly a cry from inside the room interrupted the silence "No Stella" Lindsay sobbed as she saw her best friend and boss's life slip away. As Mac looked up he saw his team, they all had tears in their eyes, the next few hours passed in a daze for Mac, Casey was charged with murder and was locked away, leaving the lab Mac decided he had to head home, to the home he shared with Stella, opening the front door he felt his heart stop, her scent was all around the apartment her jacket and shoes where next to Mac's in the hallway, going from room to room Mac could see Stella everywhere, glancing at the wall he smiled at the pictures they had taken the previous year at Lucy's christening, Stella was holding Lucy, they where both laughing at the camera, Mac had his arm around Stella pulling her close.

Entering the bedroom Mac saw her makeup scattered across the dressing table, her lace camisole she had worn the night before was lying across the bed, picking it up Mac held it close, inhaling Stella's scent he lay down on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

(2 days later)

Walking into the small church on the edge of central park, Mac was not surprised at how many people had turned up to say good bye to Stella the church was full of friends co workers and even some criminals who Stella had once helped put away. Taking a seat at the front Mac was joined by Lindsay, Danny, Sheldon, Don, Adam, Sid and other members of the lab; the coffin was white with Stella's police hat and badge placed on top along with the flag.

As the minister began to speak Mac could feel his body drift away, all he wanted to do was hold Stella in his arms, "And now Mac Taylor, the fiancé and partner of Stella would like to say a few words" spoke the minister as he looked at Mac.

Slowly standing up Mac closed his eyes took a breath and walked to the front of the church, standing next to Stella's coffin he placed on hand upon it as he began to speak,

"_Stella Bonasera, what can I say, she was a rare breed, someone who you would meet just once even for a few seconds and your would remember her forever. She sacrificed her life to save that of our beloved goddaughter Lucy, and when she is older we will tell Lucy all about her amazing godmother who loved and cherished he. Stella's charm charisma loyalty and dedication to the force made my job a lot easier, she was the best friend I have ever had, and in the past few years she made me the happiest man alive as we where a loving couple, just recently she had said yes to my proposal in marriage which was the best feeling in the world. Stella Bonasera- Taylor, the most precious person in my life, I Love You"_

Speaking the last few words where too much for Mac, as he felt his knees go weak, he gripped the coffin for fear of collapsing, seeing his anguish Don and Sheldon stood up to help their friend, "It's Ok Mac we got you" they spoke in comforting words.

Standing alone at the grave side Mac let the tears fall, Stella was gone, her body was laid to rest the team and friends has said good bye and had all left Mac alone with his thoughts, "Good bye sweetheart, I will love you forever and always"

Rubbing his hands across his face Mac felt a hand take his and hold it tightly, glancing up he saw Lindsay smile gently, Danny stood the other side of her, as Don Sheldon Sid and Adam stood the other side of Mac, together they stood in silence arms around each other , offering much needed support to each other, they had lost a dear friend co worker and lover, they all knew that somehow life without Stella would go on, but for now they just stayed in the moment and relived there special memories they each shared with their special friend.

_RIP Stella Bonasera, _

_A loving fiancé, friend, godmother and team member _

_Gone but never forgotten_

_Love you always xxx_

Ok so how was that did I do Ok, I know that Stella might not have died in the show but I wanted to write it in my story, Please let me know what you think its the first time i have killed off smacked and it wont happen again.., thanks so much it's a one shot so there will be no updates in this xxxxx CSI KANE XX


End file.
